Appliances in kitchens, and particularly commercial kitchens, can be challenging to clean. Appliances may have irregular shapes with many corners and crevices, narrow spaces, and multiple heating coils that need to be cleaned. Appliances may also be soiled with soils that are difficult to clean, such as baked-on or burned soil that includes grease, protein residue, and carbohydrate residue. The soil may also include wet grease and carbonized grease. When selecting cleaning tools, considerations of soil type, tool reach, and ergonomics may play a role. Some areas or soils may require different cleaning pads than others, with certain areas and soils requiring aggressive pads for cleaning. Due to soiling or wear of the pad in heavy use and the need to use different types of pads on different areas of the same appliance, the pads may need to be switched out frequently. It is against this background that the present disclosure is made.